LadyFingers!
"LadyFingers!" is the fifth episode in season 1 of The Aquabats! Super Show! Synopsis When a portal to the underworld is opened, a three headed siren escapes and threatens The Aquabats through hypnotic charms. Ricky legitimately falls for one of the heads, but must choose between the girl of his dreams and the safety of the band. Plot (Contains Spoilers) While driving down a road, The Aquabats come across a group of partiers that are in trouble. Mummies attack and the group manages to fight them off and get the partiers to saftey in the Battletram. As the party continues, one girl goes off on her own. It is revealed that the girl is a three headed siren that has escaped from the underworld to feast. The three heads switch out, each taking turns attempting to hypnotize different members of the band with their song. Ricky actually falls for one of the heads, and when the big battle takes place, he defends the head that he loves. Eventually the mummies explain they are actually the guardians of the underworld come to recapture the Siren. They send her back, and Ricky later has a web-chat with a non-evil head. Characters *''The MC Bat Commander '' *''Crash McLarson '' *''Ricky Fitness '' *''Eaglebones Falconhawk '' *''Jimmy the Robot '' *The Fox *''Quera, Hera & Vera '' *''The Partying Beach Goers'' Cartoons It's a cartoon! The Aquabats continue their underwater journey to save Jimmy when they encounter the giant brain octopus again. After Crash attempts and fails to defeat the octopus, the MCBC realizes the bubble torpedoes can be used against it. They trap the octopus in a huge bubble and continue on to the underwater city. What dangers await the Aquabats? And what button is Ricky pressing??? Tune in to the next episode! Lil Bat cartoon Lil Bat make a Pizza Commercial The commercial for this episode is for the eatery that sells miniaturized hamburgers: Tiny Burgers. The commercial features a woman having trouble with one of today's burgers, which she throws in the garbage. She then goes to tiny burgers to share a meal with her guy friend. They both seem very excited at this. Tiny Burgers was also the location of a fight scene in the episode ManAnt! There, The Aquabats battled ManAnt's henchmen until they fled. Sadly, no one was there to take their order. Music "Lady in the Corner " A song sung by Ricky to Quera during the party on board the battle tram. Isn't It Lovely? A stirring love ballad duet sung together by Ricky and Quera, extolling exactly how lovely everything around them is. It's interrupted by Quera segueing into the Siren's Song. Siren's Song A tune sung by all three sisters in order to ensnare their victims with love. Or, love-like puppy-dog devotion. It's a mostly wordless tune, but Quera's version has some brief lyrics: :Listen to my song :You are under my power, now Trivia Cultural References *The black and white effect used in the commercial for Tiny Burgers is a reference to all the infomercials that make use of the same trope. Just like those infomercials, the color returns when they use the advertised product or service. *The song, "Wednesday: Middle of the Week Day" played during the dance party in the Battletram is a parody of Rebecca Black's viral video titled "Friday". *The notorious "Wilhelm scream" is used by a mummy during the motorcycle escape. Aquabats Trivia *The Fox Man is running across the street in the final scene. *The commercial for Tiny Burgers makes reference to an apparent chain of restaurants first mentioned in ManAnt! Production Trivia insert production trivia here. Add reference links when you can Gallery Videos https://youtu.be/tuOGVz0aRX4 ' Tumblr m4l52iDc301rvbvxgo1 1280.png|Hera, Quera, and Vera unsuccessfully attempt to hypnotize Jimmy. vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h11m56s35.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h16m23s98.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h16m40s24.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h21m46s33.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h31m29s231.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h31m35s31.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h31m41s93.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h31m48s168.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h38m24s47.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h38m32s121.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h38m54s65.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h39m11s247.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h39m20s75.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h41m56s93.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h42m10s243.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h42m37s255.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h42m44s68.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h50m18s1.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h50m24s63.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h50m31s134.png vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h50m35s180.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-18h57m24s62.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-18h57m43s243.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-18h57m57s125.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-18h58m34s254.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-18h58m56s166.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-18h59m04s167.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-18h59m10s87.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-18h59m18s164.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h01m02s182.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h01m09s5.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h01m19s95.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h01m42s69.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h02m16s148.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h02m22s212.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h02m44s180.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h02m51s247.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h02m56s44.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h03m10s177.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h03m34s163.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h05m52s6.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h06m14s224.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h06m28s110.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h06m34s168.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h06m44s8.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h06m53s114.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h07m01s183.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h09m32s165.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h09m46s49.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h09m53s116.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h09m59s175.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h10m13s57.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h10m54s212.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h11m22s242.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h11m40s159.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h12m03s136.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h12m10s207.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h12m17s13.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h12m22s75.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h14m53s44.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h14m58s90.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h15m06s178.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h15m13s247.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h15m26s118.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h15m35s214.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h15m40s0.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h15m46s58.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h15m57s175.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h19m07s16.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h19m28s228.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h19m37s65.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h19m47s170.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h30m17s69.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h30m41s59.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h31m07s58.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h31m19s178.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h31m26s246.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h32m02s94.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h32m44s3.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h39m36s1.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h39m47s139.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h39m52s189.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h39m58s252.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h40m05s62.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h44m20s39.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h30m50s17.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h31m06s194.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h31m12s5.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h31m30s177.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h31m43s46.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h31m50s112.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h31m55s171.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h32m06s14.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h32m13s90.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h32m30s6.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h32m49s195.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h33m11s164.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h33m16s215.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h33m34s124.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h33m42s173.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h34m12s1.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h34m19s73.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h34m29s175.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h34m37s0.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h34m45s80.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h35m07s37.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h35m19s159.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h35m45s162.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h36m57s123.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h37m08s225.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h37m14s34.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h38m36s38.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h38m47s192.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h38m57s34.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h39m10s168.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h42m37s126.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h42m52s65.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h43m01s156.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h43m21s120.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h43m29s200.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h43m35s1.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h43m46s108.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h44m10s96.png Tumblr_m4l52iDc301rvbvxgo1_1280.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h44m21s206.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h44m35s82.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h45m51s69.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h46m05s148.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h46m14s43.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h46m32s234.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h46m49s143.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h46m57s229.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h47m02s23.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h47m11s110.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h47m26s254.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h47m34s92.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h48m02s109.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h49m37s39.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h49m46s124.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h49m53s200.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h50m00s6.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h50m06s71.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h50m13s140.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h50m46s184.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h51m16s226.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h51m44s29.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h51m53s112.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h51m58s162.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h52m11s36.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h52m42s82.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h53m38s138.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h53m57s73.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h54m15s0.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h54m27s114.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h54m41s8.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h54m49s76.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h55m18s117.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h55m47s149.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h55m51s198.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h55m58s4.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h56m03s55.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h56m12s151.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h56m31s57.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h57m01s129.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h57m08s192.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h57m31s165.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h57m35s215.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h57m49s85.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h58m12s54.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h58m22s168.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h58m28s230.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h18m15s25.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h18m27s138.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h18m33s197.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h39m43s241.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h40m16s57.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h41m12s102.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h41m39s125.png vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h42m00s73.png ' Category:Episode Category:The Aquabats Super Show